Deku: Defender Of The Infinity Stones
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: My first MHA/MVC crossover along with being an experiment, after Thanos defeats Death and Jedah, they make a prophecy that Izuku Midoriya aka Deku will be his downfall. But Deku is going to need to master One for all if he's going to stand a chance against the mighty titan. Rated T to start but might change to M for lemons, read and review!
1. The Rise Of Deku

Chapter 1: The Rise Of Deku

(Opening A/N: Okay this is my first My Hero Academia crossover with Marvel Vs Capcom, so please be nice. Here's how this goes, shortly after Thanos has stolen Gohadoken from Ryu and has taken out both Jedah and Death, both immortals have opened up another dimension and before their demise by the hand of Thanos, they prophesied that a boy by the name of Izuku Midoriya is going to be the downfall of Thanos, and it's up to both the groups of both universes to help young Izuku in able to help him reach the superhero status and become the symbol of peace between the three realms, but in able to reach his true potential, he'll have to join forces with other heroes from the other dimensions in able to defeat this new threat known as Thanos, friendships will be forged and tested, lives will be lost, and only one will stand true. This story will start off as a T rating but might be bumped to an M rating in case I intend to add some lemons, as for the disclaimers, I don't own Marvel Vs Capcom for they are owned by their rightful owners along with all of the characters mentioned, and as for My Hero Academia, that is owned by Horikoshi Kouhei along with Shonen Jump and Funimation. So without further ado, here's the first chapter)

[After Ryu's defeat…]

Izuku watched as his mentor who taught him to use martial arts to harness the power of one for all was defeated by the titan known as Thanos.

"So it has finally come down to this, the fate of three worlds rest in the hands of a young boy who can't even control his powers." Thanos said as he let out a sinister cackle.

Izuku was just on the verge of tears seeing a hero who sacrificed himself and trained him in martial arts was laying on the ground helpless, but thanks to Ryu's Training, Izuku began to feel the strength to take on Thanos.

"Thanos, you're going to pay for what you did!" Izuku called out as a white aura began to envelop around Izuku's body as he began to mimic the actions of Ryu as if Ryu's fighting spirit began to possess Izuku's body.

Izuku then began to swing his arms in a circular motion as he began to focus the energy that was building up within him.

"You got this...Izuku." Ryu said weakly, Izuku then charged at Thanos as he had a powerful punch waiting for the titan as he combined Ryu's attack with a Detroit Smash.

"Shoryuken!" Izuku shouted as he connected a right hook with Thanos sending him crashing to the ground.

Izuku then noticed that his arm wasn't destroyed, and it turned out that Stark had just made something that could give Izuku the edge over Thanos, The Smash Gauntlet which also contained the power Infinity Stone.

Thanos got up from the floor and rubbed his jaw, he knew that Izuku was going to .

"Interesting...I would say that has given you a reprieve. But not for long, I'll be back and when I have returned...I'll paint the starways with your blood." He said before exiting out of the area via a stolen teleporter.

Once Thanos was gone, Izuku raced over to Ryu and checked his pulse, luckily he had a steady pulse.

"Sensei?" Izuku asked, Ryu then placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder congratulating the young boy.

"Good work Izuku." Ryu said passing out.

A couple of hours later Izuku was standing next to his master who was in a deep sleep.

Captain Marvel stood next to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked, Izuku nodded even though he was worried about his sensei.

"I will be, once Thanos is down, let alone we bring him to justice." Izuku said, but the only justice he'd see is elimination and can't live any longer.

Just then, the duo was joined by both Iron Fist and Ken Masters, friend to Ryu.

"So you must be the one known as Deku, I'm Iron Fist." Iron Fist said, but before we get to anything further, allow me to take a step back to how this whole situation came to be…

[Rewind to when Thanos used Satsui No Hado on Jedah and Death…]

Thanos has just unleashed the Satsui No Hado on both Jedah and Death, but before they met their demise, the two opened a new dimension, this time it was a different timeline from either the Dark Kingdom, Earth, and Asgard.

"Heed our warning Thanos, your demise will come by the hands of young boy who goes the name Izuku Midoriya, and he shall be the one to protect all the dimensions." Death said as she collapses and turns into dust with Lord Jedah.

The news of both Death and Jedah had just reached everyone, and it seemed that Dr. Strange was the first to find out about Izuku and he needed to find out how he can be able to stop Thanos.

So, Dr. Strange and Chun-Li decided to see if they can find the one that Jedah and Death prophet sized to Thanos, so they went to the new dimension where Izuku Midoriya lives, as they began to ask around about Izuku Midoriya, and there was one place where the duo can find him, U.A. an academy school who specializes in teaching future heroes.

[U.A. Exterior...]

As soon as Dr. Strange and Chun-Li found the school, they were met by All Might.

"Can I help you two?" All Might asked, and Dr. Strange told him that he along with Chun-Li were both looking for Izuku, and this seems to be the luck that All Might was looking for, he could be able to have these new heroes help Izuku train his abilities and handle One For All.

"We were wondering if we could be able to meet with Izuku Midoriya." Chun-Li said, and All Might signalled both heroes to follow him into the teacher's lounge, where they waited for him, All Might made the announcement over the P.A.

"Izuku Midoriya, please report to the teacher's lounge, Izuku Midoriya please report to the teacher's lounge, that is all."

Just then Izuku enters the teacher's lounge as he saw All Might with two strange heroes he's never met.

"You wanted to see me All Might?" Izuku asked, and All Might signalled Izuku to take a seat, but it seems that the school day was just about to end, so Izuku sat in a seat as All Might had a proposition for the young hero in training.

"Yes it seems that these fellow heroes from another dimension need your help in taking down a mighty villain, a rogue titan called Thanos. Maybe you can have these fellow heroes help you in controlling one for all." All Might said, and Izuku accepted the offer of helping these new heroes beat the mighty titan Thanos.

Just then, the final bell rang signalling all the students that classes have ended, and All Might offered Izuku to take Dr Strange and Chun-Li to Izuku's place and see if Izuku's mom would be supportive of Izuku in able to fight along with these new heroes.

So Izuku headed back to the classroom as he grabbed all of his stuff and he had both Dr. Strange and Chun-Li follow him to his house, but it seems that there was one person who happened to have a score to settle with Izuku.

"You're going down Deku!" Bakugou screamed as he charged right at Izuku, but Dr. Strange used stasis magic on him before he had a chance to harm Izuku.

"Come Midoriya, it's getting late." Dr. Strange said, and Izuku nodded as he lead the two heroes to his house.

[Izuku's house…]

"Mom, I'm home and I brought friends." Izuku called out to his mom as he took his shoes off along with Dr. Strange and Chun-Li doing the same.

"Who are your friends?" Inko asked, and she happens to be Izuku's mom, but as a sign of respect, Dr. Strange bowed to her and formerly introduced himself along with Chun-Li.

"My name is Dr. Stephen Strange, and this is my associate Chun-Li. We came here to see if we can recruit your son into helping us with a certain matter that needs his attention." Dr. Strange said, and she then offered the two inside and made them some tea.

As soon as everyone was all situated with, it seemed that her little boy wanted to become a hero like his role model All Might.

Izuku began to draw out the sorcerer supreme, but when Dr. Strange knew what Izuku was doing, he decided to give the young boy a hand.

"Allow me, young Midoriya." Dr. Strange insisted as he used a spell and made a more artistic image of himself along with some facts, strengths, weaknesses, along with an origin of how he became a sorcerer supreme.

He even added one on Chun-Li as well, and Izuku knew that he was going to need more notebooks since there were other heroes and heroines he was going to meet along the way.

"I can't believe that my little boy is becoming an actual hero, I mean all I can do is be supportive of him, I ask as a mother, please take real good care of my baby." Inko said as she had a saddened look on her face.

"We promise you, we'll take real good care of your son, along with giving him all the training he can get." Chun-Li said as she reassured Inko that he was going to be the greatest hero of all time.

Dr. Strange, Chun-Li, and Izuku all got together as they teleported to Avenger tower to meet up with the rest of the group.

But how will Deku react to these new heroes, and how will he defeat Thanos? Tune in next time for another awesome chapter…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Okay here's the first chapter, don't worry, I'm not going to kill off Ryu since he's one of my favorites, and I'll be sure to add more Marvel and Capcom characters, I just wanted to keep it limited at first, but I'll be sure to bring in more soon, and to top it all off, this is an experiment with help from Autistic Grizzly, so I could care less if it flops. Feel free to leave a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, etc. And until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. Jealousy Among Women

Chapter 2: Jealousy Among Women

(Opening A/N: Okay, well you know how Deku always can't handle Uraraka whenever he's around her, well I was figuring what about the women of the three universes, and I will be adding some more characters from all three universes into this chapter as well, so here we go!)

[Avenger Tower…]

As soon as the Trio made it to Avenger Tower, Izuku was amazed that this was another dimension.

"This is Dr. Strange to all available heroes, Chun-Li and I have managed to find Izuku Midoriya and we have returned to Avenger tower. Awaiting for any other heroes to arrive." Dr Strange said, but little to Izuku's knowledge, that a familiar face was right behind him as she placed her hands over his eyes playing a game of "Guess who."

"Guess who Deku?" The voice said, and Izuku could remember that it was someone who helped him during the cavalry battle in the spring festival.

"Is that you Hatsume?" Izuku asked and Hatsume removed her hands showing that Izuku guessed right. "I mean how did you get here?"

"I'm working for Tony Stark now, since I offered him my skills on inventing things, he decided to take me in as an apprentice." Mei said, she then used her quirk zoom to find her mentor. "He's coming! 3...2...1."

Just then Iron Man shows up and he makes the landing, he then looks at Izuku knowing that he was the one from the prophecy.

 **Present Mic: Tony Stark AKA Iron Man! This billionaire playboy is a total genius and an inventor just like our own Mei Hatsume, he also uses his inventions to help fight the forces of evil.**

"I take it that you're Deku right, Mei told me all about you." Iron Man said, Izuku nodded and Mei was excited to see Iron Man as well.

"So how did our baby handle?" Hatsume asked, and this made Izuku puzzled, what was she talking about?

But it seems that she was referring to the Iron Man suit that both she and Tony made together.

"The suits a better improvement over the last one I had, but there are a few minor technicalities that we can fix later, but for now, we need to focus on using your abilities to stop Thanos, but it won't be a walk in the park though." Tony said, and Izuku wanted to help stop the mad titan from destroying all the universes.

Even though Izuku recently mastered one-for-all, but it was not going to be enough to defeat Thanos.

But it seems that more heroes in Training are also joining in on the fight as well, Tsuyu was on the side of a building as she was joined by our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

"Huh, who are you? Ribbit." Tsuyu asked, and that just made our web slinging hero chuckle a little.

"Me? I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." Said the wise cracking web slinger.

 **Present Mic: Peter Parker AKA Spider-Man, after getting bit by a genetically modified spider, he inherits the wall crawling web slinging abilities of the arachnid, but be careful, he can shoot crazy quips like he shoots webs.**

"Spider-Man? Never heard of you." Tsuyu said, and this just made Spider Man a little sad, so he decided to make a quip about Froppy.

"You eat too many flies to know who I am?" Spider-Man asked, but this just made Tsuyu mad as she fired her tongue at our web slinging superhero as he dodged it and shot a web at her tongue preventing it from going back into her mouth. "Didn't your mom ever teach you not to stick your tongue out at people?" Spidey added and Ashido shot some acid at the webbing freeing Tsuyu as she got her tongue back into her mouth.

"Look, we're just looking for Deku, or more commonly known as Izuku Midoriya." Tsuyu said, and this just struck a revelation of our web headed superhero, since the name kind of rang a bell with him.

"Wait, you're looking for Izuku Midoriya? We need him to protect our universes, he's the key to defeating Thanos." Spidey informed the girls, and this just shocked them that Deku was the fate of all the universes.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Deku is the key to defeating this Thanos person?" Ashido asked, and it seemed that Iron Man was trying to get in touch with Spidey.

"Iron Man to Spider Man, if you're wondering where Izuku Midoriya is, he's in Avenger Tower, and we're waiting on the other heroes as well." Iron Man said and that was where the classmates of Deku could find him.

Todoroki was the first to arrive at Avenger Tower with Rocket and Dante, since he too was looking into helping Izuku as well.

"Deku, I heard that you were chosen to be the one to fight Thanos, but from what I learned from both Rocket and Dante, you won't be any match against him since he's known as 'The Mad Titan.' Not in your current state, but we're going to need to train you in able to defeat him." Todoroki stated, and Izuku just managed to get a certain control of One For All, but that wasn't going to be enough to defeat Thanos.

[Meanwhile with Thanos…]

Bakugo was still upset about what happened when Dr. Strange used a stasis spell since he wanted to kill Deku.

"Wait until I get my hands on you Deku, and when I do, you'll be the first to taste my wrath!" Bakugo said as he was burning up his quirk in anger, then Thanos appears as Bakugo was about to attack the mad titan, but Thanos figured he could use Bakugo as a mere pawn in his sadistic game.

"I see that you're upset about something, is your problem with Izuku Midoriya?" Thanos asked, and this made Bakugo really mad since he mentioned Deku's name.

"And what do you want with that little nerd?!" Bakugo barked, and this made Thanos smirk.

"I see you have a certain hatred for Midoriya correct, tell you what, I'll give you a means to erase our mutual enemy, the Satsui No Hado." Thanos said as he began to transfer the power he stole from Ryu to Bakugo.

It seemed that he gave Bakugo only 25% of the Total Satsui No Hado, and Bakugo began to grow more aggressive due to the new power he just accepted from the mad titan.

"I'm going to burn Deku to a crisp! Then I'm going to kill Todoroki as well!" Bakugo said, with nothing but murderous intent filling every inch of his body and the crimson aura began to emit from Bakugo's body.

"Then go forth and kill the one called Izuku Midoriya and unleash all of your rage on all the heroes surrounding him." Thanos said as Bakugo began to make a beeline for the Dimension where Deku was.

[Now back to Deku and the others…]

Ms. Marvel, Squirrel Girl, and White Tiger were admiring Deku, and they began to admire him wishing that they could be lucky to date Deku.

White Tiger began to make her move on Deku, and she slipped her arms around Deku, and he began to get a little nervous since he was a little new to these girls, and it seems that they have a crush on him.

"Hopefully you're not allergic to cats." White Tiger said seductively, and Deku began to blush shaking his head no since he doesn't have any allergies to cats.

"No way, I want him!" Declared Ms. Marvel, and some of the adults couldn't believe what's happening, Deku is becoming a mini Tony Stark, minus being a billionaire.

"I'd hate to see what he looks like when he's older." Chun-Li said, and Dr. Strange bowed his head in shame knowing what's going on, just then Captain Marvel and Ryu appeared with more of Deku's classmates, and it seems that the female classmates saw that there were three superheroines all coddling Izuku, and this made the 1-A superheroines all jealous as well.

Just then Bakugo appears as he was hell bent on killing all the heroes along with Deku, and Ryu noticed that there was something wrong with Bakugo, he then realized that Bakugo was in possession of the Satsui No Hado.

"Izuku get back!" Ryu shouted as he pushed Izuku out of the way as Bakugo then unleashed his explosion quirk on Ryu and Izuku began to feel a need to stand up and protect those closest to him.

Just then an aura began to fill Izuku as he began to gather it and use it against Bakugo.

"Kacchan, forgive me for doing this, but I'm not going to let you harm anyone, Go-Hadouken!" Izuku shouted as he blasted a Hadouken at Bakugo, and it sent him flying a good two feet from Ryu.

"You're going to regret that Deku!" Bakugo said, and he began to charge his explosion quirk with the Satsui No Hado and he charged right at Izuku, but got intercepted by Ryu.

"Shoryuken!" Ryu said as he unleashed a powerful uppercut on Bakugo and this just made Bakugo more mad.

"I'm going to destroy all of you and kill both Deku along with Todoroki last." Bakugo said, and he lunged at Ryu for another attack and the explosion burned his arm after Ryu tried to block his attack, Ryu then grabbed Bakugo and tossed him to the ground and he began to remember when Izuku did the same thing, and he began to become more agitated.

But it seems that the Satsui No Hado swallowed all of Bakugo's soul and all that was left is an empty shell of Katsuki Bakugo.

(Kacchan, why? Why did you line yourself with Thanos?) Izuku thought to himself, but it seemed that Bakugo wanted to take both him and Todoroki just then Monster Hunter along with Black Panther appeared.

"Be careful about what you need to do my king." Monster Hunter said, and Black Panther extracted his claws and was ready for battle.

"Do not worry Monster Hunter, a king is as powerful as the kingdom he rules over. I am T'Challa, king of Valkanda, and I will be your opponent."

 **Present Mic: T'Challa, AKA Black Panther, this King of Valkanda uses technology like Iron Man and is willing to fight anyone who threatens his kingdom, and those who harm his friends.**

"I don't care who you are, you're going to die by my hands." Bakugo said seething, Black Panther got into a fighting stance, and Izuku decided that he wanted to fight alongside Black Panther as well.

"Allow me to fight alongside you." Izuku insisted, and Black Panther nodded.

"You are Izuku Midoriya, yes? We need you to help us fight Thanos." Black Panther said, and both were ready to fight.

The stage was set, the fighters were in place, and it seems that all the only feeling that Izuku had was anger for what happened to Bakugo by the hands of Thanos.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, sorry to cut it short here, but the real fight will come in the next chapter, and it seems that it's going to be in the next chapter, and I always to do cliffhangers to kind of add to the suspense for the next update, and I'm also not only going to dedicate this chapter, but this whole story to the memory of Marvel creator Stan "The Man" Lee, without him Marvel comics wouldn't exist let alone this story, and also expect more heroes and villains to make their appearances as well, you guys know the drill, and until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
